This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Oncolytic virotherapy (the destruction of tumors using viruses) is one of the newest technologies being developed to fight cancer. This revolutionary approach is undergoing testing in various pre-clinical and clinical models. Colorectal cancer (CRC) is the second most common solid internal malignancy with an estimated 148,810 new cases expected to be diagnosed in the U.S. in 2009. Prevention of this malignancy at an early stage of development is considered the key to reducing CRC mortality. Current preventative strategies rely on visual screening, a technique which often misses small malignant growths. The main hypothesis of our current investigations is that the novel coronavirus CoV-X developed in our laboratory can be utilized as a novel preventative and therapeutic treatment for human colorectal cancer. CoV-X has the unusual property of replicating to high titers in human colorectal tumor (HRT) cells, as well as other colorectal tumor cells of human origin, while it is generally not infectious for most other normal human cells tested in tissue culture. CoV-X causes pronounced cytopathic effects characterized by extensive virus-induced cell fusion and cell destruction of human colorectal tumor cells. We have established in vivo that CoV-X will inhibit growth and development of human colon cancer cells, and a model for CRC progression in nude mice. Initial experiments have showed that CoV-X treatment of these human tumors prevents or reduces growth compared with vehicle-injected controls. We believe that the unique ability of the virus to survive passage through the gastrointestinal tract may enable the use of oral-based treatment for this type of cancer using CoV-X-based therapeutic approaches. We have established in vivo that CoV-X will inhibit growth and development of human colon cancer cells, and a model for CRC progression in nude mice. Initial experiments have showed that CoV-X treatment of these human tumors prevents or reduces growth compared with vehicle-injected controls. We believe that the unique ability of the virus to survive passage through the gastrointestinal tract may enable the use of oral-based treatment for this type of cancer using CoV-X-based therapeutic approaches.